Project Summary The Mission of the Vermont Genetics Network (VGN) is to build the biomedical research infrastructure in Vermont. Our focus is on human health and behavior as broadly defined. The goal is to build and sustain a culture of research throughout the State of Vermont by facilitating the research capacity of faculty members and the education of undergraduates at our baccalaureate partner institutions. We have created state-of-the-art facilities at the University of Vermont (UVM), the lead institution, to serve the network; promoted faculty and student research at VGN Baccalaureate Partner Institutions (BPIs) with research awards and mentoring; and provided BPIs and other colleges with internship experiences and class modules for students to have hands-on experience with research protocols and use VGN?s facilities. Assessments show that VGN-funded faculty at BPIs and UVM are publishing and becoming competitive. Our efforts in the first 3 years of INBRE 3 have resulted in 114 publications (BPI faculty = 31; Bioinformatics = 21; Proteomics = 50; Microarray = 12), 67 extramural grants (past and current BPI faculty funded in INBRE 3 = 21; Bioinformatics = 8; Proteomics = 38) funded to VGN faculty or facilitated by VGN, and 146 students serving as interns in the STEM fields with 89% of those tracked working in or pursuing graduate work in a STEM field. Our efforts promote a culture of research and provide the facilities to promote faculty research and student training. Four new specific aims in INBRE 4 build upon successes and bring innovation to VGN: 1. Enhance advising of faculty to facilitate grants and articles funded/accepted for publications; 2. Build interdisciplinary thematic groups of faculty scholars to encourage collaboration and enhance the quality of research inquiries; 3. Enhance educational experiences and continue diversification of undergraduates; and 4. Continue to enhance sharing of research resources through our Bioinformatics Core, Proteomics Core, Core Marketplace, and collaboration with other INBREs and UVM COBREs. The Professional Development and Education Core will implement Aims 1, 2, and 3. The Bioinformatics Core will implement Aim 4 (as well as Aims 1 and 3) by providing critical data analysis support for the VGN facilities; giving assistance to network faculty for research and incorporation of research into classes; and supporting cyber infrastructure for network communication and data management. The Proteomics Facility will implement Aim 4 (as well as Aims 1 and 3) by conducting proteomic analyses (our Facility is the only full service one in Vermont, facilitating publication of findings, and providing educational opportunities for students. The Administrative Core will provide logistical, financial, compliance oversight, and external evaluation to ensure that VGN is sensitive to changing needs and evolving strengths of the network institutions. The Administrative Core arranges mentoring and undergraduate intern programs to increase the biomedical workforce size and diversity through the PDE Core. Our focus on Human Health and Behavior allows for greater participation at BPIs than our earlier focus on genetics. VGN has strong support and commitments from all network institutions and collaborations among regional INBREs and COBREs.